


The Tune of Her Voice

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Felix hadn't meant to, to listen so intently to the tune of her voice this time.But he had a feeling that it was the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Tune of Her Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing Felix/Annette? Crazy, I know.

Felix hadn't meant to, this time.

But really, he couldn't find it within himself to stop. The moment he'd slowly opened the staff room door on the dreary Friday late afternoon, where signs directed him to find parent-teacher interviews, his world exploded with color.

_ Awake before sunrise, 'n wond 'ring what's to come _

_ Darkness all around, I can't seem to mind it _

Even with a knock at the door and the echo of his voice, a young woman with shoulder-length orange hair didn't seem to notice, singing and dancing to her heart's content in the staffroom kitchen as if no one was around.

_ This silence takes me in, no way to escape _

_ Finding fitting words to say ain't working _

He recognised her and her voice almost immediately from the few times he'd seen her humming when he'd gone to pick Felicia up. Annette Dominic, or 'Miss Annie' as the young girl had affectionately called the teacher to his chagrin, was the subject of many strange dreams for the past few months. Scrubbing away at some dishes, she made up a dance in time with a song echoing from speakers nearby that seemed vaguely familiar. 

_ Lord give me one more chance! _

_ I promise, I'll make this one count! _

The teacher placed the plate into the drying rack, pulling out the plug in the sink. Swiftly pulling off her gloves, and carelessly throwing it at the bin as she swayed her hips, Felix slouched over a little, leaning on the door frame with crossed arms.

Unconsciously, he began to smile.

_ Lord give me one more chance! _

_ I beg you, please hear me out! _

The young woman placed the leftover fruit from afternoon tea into a small box. She slid it in the fridge as she sang to what she thought was an empty room, unaware he was watching her move intently from the entrance.

_ Even if, even if, we'd part ways here and now _

_ there's no turning back _

"Woo!" The petite woman threw a dirty plastic plate in a nearby bin as she swiped up a rag that 

_ No more playing games! _

_ " _ Woo!" She cheered again in time with the song. Expertly throwing the rag into the air, landing effortlessly on a hook all without looking.

_ I cannot face you again! _

Felix couldn't help but feel impressed, especially with her footwork. "I wonder if she's taken fencing lessons," he muttered under his breath.

Feeling his eyes wander back up and pausing halfway, Felix sighed. Realising he was casually staring at the young woman like she was eye candy, he shook his head-turned-red in shame. Felix considered himself better than that- better than a particular best friend of his. He opened his mouth to gain her attention.

...Just as the woman spun on her heels towards where he stood in that exact moment, the warmest smile he'd seen in a long time turning into one of deep mortification. Her face mirrored his shade of red for entirely different reasons.

"...I hope I'm not interrupting," he said, breaking off their eye contact first. 

The young woman scrambled to switch the music off. "M-Mr. Fraldarius! What are you doing here?!" the young woman squeaked, her hands twisting a clean rag with a death grip.

Felix composed himself quickly, straightening his back and forcing his expression to fall to a straight face. "It's six-thirty. I believe I booked for an interview to speak to you about my daughter."

Annette blinked in confusion for a moment before a sharp gasp, followed by a groan escaped her lips. "O-oh! That's right, you did! I am so sorry, Mr. Fraldarius, here, please take a seat while I gather some papers from my desk."

Felix nodded without a hint of emotion, doing as she asked. The young woman scurried off to another room- where he assumed the rest of the teaching staff's desks were. Thinking back on the little show he saw before, Felix began to hum the song's tune as he waited. A few minutes later, she returned to the seat opposite her, her cheeks still rosy when a small pile of sheets sat on the table between them.

"So um… no Felicia, Mr. Fraldarius?" the young woman asked curiously.

Felix shook his head. "No. She wanted to be here, but she has a recital next week. She wanted to get in as much practice with her teacher as possible."

Annette's eyebrows rose. "Ah! How could I forget! She told me about that, too, silly me," she chuckled. When the man across from her didn't crack, she shifted awkwardly in her seat. "W-well, Mr. Fraldarius, it's good to meet you properly for the first time finally," she greeted him, her voice going back to being strained from embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you too… Miss Annie," Felix deadpanned. Annette gasped again, vainly trying to hide her blushing face.

"Don't you think that's a little unprofessional, Mr. Fraldarius?" Annette grumbled. Felix meanwhile, shrugged.

"Felix." 

Annette blinked. "Huh?" 

"You can call me Felix. It's not that big of a deal. I prefer it anyway." he said bluntly, accompanied by a shrug.

She let the thought process in her mind for a bit before "OK then, Felix," she cleared her throat. "Call me Annette, then."

"OK, then Annette. Though I am surprised."

"Surprised?" she echoed confusedly.

He nods. "Mhm. Surprised, you can face me again." 

It took her a few moments for her to connect the dots, but when it did, it feels oh so satisfying. Seeing her mortified and embarrassed again as payback for what she'd (unknowingly) done almost makes Felix smirk.

She fiddles with the papers in front of her. "You… you didn't see all of that, did you?"

"I heard enough to know you want a second chance… or something like that."

"No! Well, I mean, well, yes. On the surface, it's like that. At least tell me you didn't see the dance?"

"You have nice footwork." he compliments her with the utmost sincerity. There's a pregnant silence that grows awkward as Annette blinks twice at him.

"You're evil; you know that, Felix?!" Annette exclaimed out of nowhere to his surprise, her fists balled.

"And you're shouting," the young man frowned. "And I did call out to you that I was coming in when I opened the door- knocked on it too. It's not my fault you didn't hear."

"Well… You need to speak louder then next time! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? Whatever," Annette shrugged. "At least I was singing about that instead of bears… or swamp beasties."

"I know those songs," Felix blurts out without thinking. "My daughter hums the songs quite often."

Mostly lies, he realises. It was always him humming them when Felicia wasn't home.

"That song seemed close to your heart with how heartfelt you sounded. I suppose it's only fair that she only knows the bears and swamp beasties song."

The young woman sighed, brushing some hair behind her ear. "Oh, you are the worst. So totally and utterly evil, Felix."

"Oh, you have no idea." Felix almost cracks a smile. "So much for your professionalism, huh?"

Annette gaps at him and slinkers down, slumping a little in her seat. "Please accept my apologies, Mr. Fraldarius. I shouldn't have done that-"

"It's fine, I understand. I have to force myself to be professional all day, as is. All of this has been a nice change of pace. I appreciate it. It's nice to let loose a little." he says so genuinely that it shocks Annette. The teacher looks up and visibly sighs in relief. 

"...Even if you did call me evil."

"Let's just begin, shall we?" Annette says, quick to change the topic of conversation.

When he left later that evening with a new number in his contact list, he decided to wait and tell her she would continuously invade his dreams for months until the third date.

And that his daughter caught him humming one of her teacher's songs in her sleep.

Felix hadn't meant to, to listen so intently to the tune of her voice this time. But he had a feeling that it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from an english cover of Taeko Onuki's song 4:00AM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1l7xD-6jCLw
> 
> Comments, kudos are appreciated. Have a good one!


End file.
